A beautiful nightmare (A Loki x reader fanfic)
by Avengewholocked
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever fanfic on here, so please be nice. Well, you don't have to but much appreciated. Anyway, like the title says, this is a reader x Loki fanfiction. I will upload this onto other site once I get the chance. God I suck at summerys. .-. Rated T. Might be taken up to M in some places.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! ^_^ This is my first avengers fanfiction and the first time I have ever posted on here, so I would like some constructive critisism. There is a mention of Torchwood in this story because I can. :P Technically its not a crossover, because Torchwood only gets mentioned once or twice. This is set during the movie and before Mirical day/ Children of earth. Sorry if I get my facts about Torchwood wrong, it's been a while since I watched it last.

I do not own the avengers.:(

This is a Reader x loki fanfiction, so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as.  
-

(H/C)= Hair colour (E/C)= Eye colour (H/L)= Hair lenght (F/N)= First name (L/N)= Last name

* * *

"Agent (L/N)! Stop daydreaming AND GET BACK TO WORK!" You snapped out of your daydream and looked towards Director Fury, who was striding torwards you. "Yes, Director Fury." You say, pushing a strand of your (H/L) (H/C) hair out of your face. You were a Torchwood agent, but you were sent by Jack to S.H.I.E.L.D around a year ago and about a week ago you were one of the people to moniter the energy coming from the tesseract. Today was your last day. During your time, you had gotten pretty close to Clint,Natasha, Phil Coulson and Dirctor Fury.  
"So," you hear a voice behind you. "I heard that you're being shipped back to Cardiff tomorrow." you spin around and see Clint standing behind you with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Jeez Clint, I wish you would warn me when you're going to do that." You reply, faking laughter."And yes, I am going back tomorrow." He frowned slightly at your reply. "(F/N), why didn't you say?" he muttered slightly. "Does Natasha know yet?" he says, looking into your (E/C) eyes.  
"Nope, only Fury and you. I was going to tell you later, but hey, now that you know, you can tell Tasha later." you said, turning back your station near the cube. Clint sighed then smiled slightly. "Guess you're right (F/N). And by the way, I'm meant to be quiet, I'm an assassin!" You could hear a slight mocking tone in his voice as he climbed back up to his post. "Yeah,I'm gonna miss you too, ass-assin." you mutter slightly, chuckling under your breath. "Heard that!" you look up towards where the voice came from, and saw Clint staring back at you from his post, with a grin plastered on his face.

You smiled back, slowly drifting back to the time where you were first introduced to the two assassins. Man, you were going to miss them when you went back. You were suddenly jerked out of your daydream again by a sudden cry and a buzz of energy from the tesseract. You saw a portal open and a man appear from the other side. You saw Clint jump down from his perch and try to disarm the man, only to be grabbed by the arm. "Let him go!" you yelled, rushing towards him, only to see the man smirk and place the tip of the sceptre he was holding meet Clint's chest and saw his eyes change from black to bright blue and he stood by this man side. You saw that he had done the same to a another person working on the tesseract. Selving, you think his name was. You grabbed your clipboard and snuck round behind the man and tiptoed forwards with the clipboard raised above your head, hoping he wouldn't notice you.

But he did. He spotted you out of the corner of his eye and teleported behind you and grabbed your arms, causing you to drop your clipboard. "Ah ah ah, thought you could sneak up on me, did you?" he purred down your ear. "I like that." You twisted your head towards the man, taking in his profile. He was incredibly good looking, in a strange way. His long black hair was slicked back behind his head, cheekbones visible and his blue eyes staring into your (E/C) ones.  
"Who... Who are you?" you stutter neveously, wishing he would let you go. "I am Loki, of Asgard. Your true future king. And you are?" he said, with a smirk on his face. When you hesitated, he tossed you to the ground, clearly frustrated. "MORTAL! I SAID, YOU WILL TELL ME YOUR NAME!" he snarled, his face barley inches away from yours.

"(F/N)... (F/N) (L/N)... Loki... sir..." you stutter nervously. He smirked "Well, (F/N) I can tell you are going to be useful,no need to hide behid the mask of a weakling." he chuckled to himself darkly. And before you knew it, he brought the tip of his sceptre to your chest. And the last thing on your mind was him.

* * *

Like I said, this is my first Lokixreader fanfic. So I would appreciate some feedback. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing as the first chapter was well recived, here's chapter two! :D I do not own the avengers. :(  
Sorry that there is not much description in this chapter, but hey, at least you get one thats centered around you and Loki! :D -  
(H/C)= Hair colour (H/L)= Hair lenght (E/C)= Eye colour (F/N)= First name (L/N)= Last name -

* * *

Clint and Selving made their escape, with you and Loki in tow. He teleported with you to another part of the ship after Clint and Selving. You were in a room, with Loki. Your head buzzed with different emotions. Fear, worry and exitment. What was he going to do to you?

Loki slinked towards you, his movements reminding you of a cat. "So, (F/N), tell me about yourself." he whispered into your ear, shoving you down onto the bed. you smiled as Loki positioned hiself infront of you.

"I have a brother and a sister, but but the less said about them, the better." You say, getting closer to Loki."Oh, a sister, tell me about her." he said, pushing himself closer. You smirked and started to tell him everything.

Just then, Clint burst through the door. "Oh, for for goddness sake Barton, what is it?" Loki yelled, getting up. "Sorry Loki, but you need to see this." Loki turned back to you clearly annoyed. "I am sorry (F/N), but this needs my attention." he turned and left, leaving you alone in the room.

* * *

Sorry that this chapters so short, but I got kinda stuck on it. I promise more Loki next chapter though!


End file.
